The present invention relates to a skid shoe for a snow plow blade, and more particularly, to a shoe which is bolted to the plow moldboard at the pre-existing bolt holes used to fasten the blade to the moldboard. Further, the skid shoe includes wear bars made of a carbide-bronze matrix packed within a steel jacket.
The blade on typical snow removing machines is subjected to extensive vibration, impact, and abrasive action, resulting from the scraping action between the cutting edge of the blade and the roadbed over which the machine travels. As a result, the blade edge wears and chips due to the road abrasion and impact and must be replaced every few hours. This is a costly proposition because of the down time of the machine and cost expended in manpower and materials to make a blade changeover.
It is conventional to provide caster-like wheels or wear shoes which are attached to, but spaced from, the plow moldboard for the purpose of supporting part of the load on the blade. These known prior art devices are relatively bulky, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install on the snow plow. The caster-like wheels frequently jam or flatten and are expensive to maintain and replace. Further, these known devices require regular adjustment, lubrication, and permit debris and the like to lodge or jam between their supporting structure and the moldboard.
Thus, there has been a need for an improved means which supports the cutting edge of a snow plow blade from the roadbed for reducing or dampening the undesirable vibrating, impact and abrasive action on the blade. The disadvantages of present wheel and wear shoe constructions have resulted in the improved skid shoe-wear bar combination of the present invention which effectively reduces blade wear resulting from road abrasion.